shake_it_up_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Starla Micheals
Starla Nicole Micheals is a pretty, popular, intelligent, nice, and talented girl. She is very nice and talented. She formerly went to John Hughes High School, but then she moved to Pittsburgh to be apart of the ALDC. Her best friends contain Maddie Ziegler, Kalani Hilliker and Madison Rockwell. She is very close with Talia Green and Rachel Rockwell. Her cousin, Celia Starr hangs out with her a lot. Starla is portrayed by Isabella Palmieri. Appearance Over Time Starla has Dirty Blonde hair with Hazel/Brown eyes. Season 2 Starla wore tank tops with shorts. She often had her hair done neatly. Her hair was mostly down. She loves to wear blouses and designer jeans with flats or boots with a touch of sparkle. Season 3 Starla wore more fun and colorful clothing. She still kept her hair down. She wanted to get noticed by boys because when it was the first day of school no boys surrounded her. )]] Season 4 After joining the ALDC, Starla mostly was at dance practice, she mostly had her hair in a bun. She wore crop tops with shorts. When she got to go to the Teen Choice Awards with The Dance Moms cast, she wore a designer light pink dress and clear high heels. )]] Personality Over Time Season 2 Starla was noticed by most boys. She was caring and honest. Season 3 Starla was more nice to Rachel and Talia. She was also truthful. Season 4 Starla was more determine because she wanted to be the best that she can be. Strengths Starla has a amazing voice, she has a record deal. She is also a competition dancer. Unlike Rachel, Starla can draw very well. She is noticed by most boys. Weaknesses Starla isn't the smartest girl, she gets A+'s, A's, and B's. Songs * Clarity by Zedd * Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson * Over You by Miranda Lambert and Blake Shelton * Warrior by Demi Lovato * Hold On, We're Coming Home by Drake * Neon Lights by Demi Lovato * Your Song by Elton John * Dark Horse by Katy Perry * Miss Movin On by Fifth Harmony (Starla was heartbroken when Gabe broke up with her, so she sang this song) * Heart Of Dixie by Danielle Bradbery * Wasting All These Tears by Cassadee Pope * Can't Blame a Girl for Trying by Sabrina Carpenter * Counting Stars by OneRepublic * Carry On by Olivia Holt * Team by Lorde Relationships 'Flynn Jones (2012-present)' Flynn likes Starla,but Starla thinks they are friends. (See Starlynn) 'Gabe Martinez (2008-present)' Gabe is Starla's current boyfriend, they got back together in Surprise It Up. They've been dating for 6 years. (See Starle) 'Madison Rockwell (2007-present)' Madison and Starla are best friends. They met in 3rd grade and became best friends in 4th grade. 'Claire Micheals (1999-present)' Claire and Starla are sisters. They have a great relationship. 'Brandon Micheals (1999-present)' Brandon and Starla are brother and sister. Brandon always looks out for Starla. 'Isabelle Micheals (1999-present)' Isabelle and Starla have a special spark. Trivia *She joined the ALDC when she was 2.5 and did not compete for the competition team. *Gabe says that she is awesome and a really good kisser and girlfriend. *She is 10 seconds older than Danielle. *Everyone in the ALDC says that she is perfect. *All of her friends said that she has the voice of an angel. *She has a YouTube channel wear she sings songs, does makeup tutorials, and nail art. *On YouTube, she has 9,867,284 subscribers. *She is best in lyrical, tap, hip-hop and contemporary. *Her favorite styles of dance to watch are hip-hop and jazz because they are entertaining. *Her favorite styles of dance to perform are hip-hop, lyrical, contemporary, ballet and tap because they are fun to perform. *She usually gets duets or trios with Maddie, Madison, Chloe, Kalani or her sister, Danielle because their styles of dance match her's. *When she sings, she hits the highest high notes that no one can hit. *She writes her own songs. *She is worst in musical theater. *She is Abby's best dancer next to Madison and Maddie. *If someone would fill in for her, it would be Madison and Maddie because they are great at Starla's best styles of dance. *She is a part of the ALDC. *She moved to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania in Dance Moms It Up. *She has won many dance competitions. *She has a record deal. *She was the first person that Abby came to ask to join the ALDC. *Abby said that she is extremely talented. *She is one of Abby's best dancers. *When she was 6, she won a national title for dance. *She is dating Gabe Martinez. *She got a record deal when she was 8. *Flynn Jones has a crush on her. *She became friends with Talia Green in Season 3. *She is frenemies with Suzy Green. *Madison Rockwell, Kalani Hilliker and Maddie Ziegler are her best friends. *Skyler Ross and Kayla Rose are her close friends. *Talia Green and Rachel Rockwell are her good friends. *She can play the piano, violin, guitar, and flute. *She can be seen mostly at dance practice. *She can rap to Macklemore songs. *Her name means Star. *She can draw very well. *She is close with her sisters, Sophia, Emily and Isabelle. *Her favorite colors are pink, blue, purple and neon green. *Starla's zodiac sign is a Taurus. *Out of all the kids in The Micheal Family her mom, Regina Micheals, cares about her the most. *She is close with her mom. *She got to go to the Teen Choice awards along with Rachel Rockwell, Madison Rockwell, Bianca Carter, Jeremy Hampton, Katelyn Hampton and the Dance Moms Cast. *She sang a duet with Rachel in School Dance It Up. *Her birthstone is a Diamond. *She won the award for best dancer along with Maddie Ziegler. *For 3 days her name was Madison, then they changed it to Starla. *She is the captain of the dancing team and the singing team. *She has won the award for the most amazing reality teen actress with Maddie Ziegler. *She has guest starred in The House of Anubis as Eddie's younger sister. *A lot of people tell her she looks like Ally Rockwell. *She is an awesome girl. *Her middle name is Nicole. *Her most used nickname is SuperStar. *Gabe cares about her very much. *She always wears the necklace that Gabe gave her in School Dance It Up. *She has a whole collection of nail polish. *She takes her sister to The Hampton House to play with Brittney and Jessica. *She tells Emily to be the best that you can be. *Her Instagram, Twitter, Facebook, Tumblr and VideoChat username is PerfectDancer4259. *Lots of people think that she was born to be a SuperStar. *Starla's lowest grade was a 75%, a C. *Starla's highest grade was a 125%, an A++, she had extra credit. *She doesn't get B's or C's that much. *She got the lead role in 19 TV shows. *She got a recurring role in 14 TV shows. *She got a guest role in 10 TV shows. *She got to guest star in 9 movies. *Starla got the surrporting role in 12 TV shows. *She is the captain of the singing team and dancing team. *She is the co captain of the ALDC along side Maddie Ziegler. *She has a lot of Grammys. *She also has a lot of Oscars. *She got to hand out a Teen Choice Award with Maddie Ziegler for The Music Group. *She dances just like Maddie Ziegler. *She is one of the best singers on the Singing Team. *She is one of the best dancers on the Dancing Team. *She came back to Chicago in Battle of the Bands It Up for a vacation. *She has the most followers on Instagram. *She has 937 tweets on Twitter. *She has a whole collection of iPhone cases. *She is 15 years of age. *Lots of people know who she is. *If people had to describe her in 3 words, it would be, talented, intelligent and awesome. *She was born on April 25, 1999 *Her catchphrase is, "I was born to sparkle!", because her birthstone is a Diamond. *She makes the most amazing desserts. *She knows how to do sign language. *Her hair color is Dirty Blonde. *Her eye color is Hazel/Brown. *She throws the most awesome parties. *She totally ships Jianca, Bratelyn and Calia. *She is very close friends with Talia Green, they hang out a lot with Bianca Carter and Katelyn Hampton . *She is the first 15 year old girl to earn an Oscar and a Grammy. *Her favorite shows are The X Factor, The Voice, Modern Family and Pretty Little Liars. *She has won The Voice, The X Factor and American Idol when she was 11. *Her fave Disney Princess is Rapunzel. *She started singing and dancing when she was 3. *She has met Cody Simpson and Austin Mahone. *Her passions are Singing, Dancing, Acting and Modeling. *She has 10 giant closets just for Shoes, Shirts, Pants (including shorts and skirts), Jewelry, Make-Up, Dresses, Nail Polish, Jackets, Hair Accessories and Purses. *Her favorite singers are Demi Lovato, Katy Perry, Austin Mahone, and Ariana Grande. *Her 3 granted wishes are: *Being the most talented person in the universe. *Have anything she wants. *Be undefeated. *She is the busiest person in her family. *Her occupations are a Student, a Singer, an Actress, a Dancer, a Model, a Babysitter (sometimes), and a Cheerleader. *Mackenzie Ziegler from Dance Moms says, "Starla is like someone that I've never met, she has an inner sparkle that no else has, she will be a perfect role model." *Mackenzie, Maddie, Chloe, Paige, Kalani, Brooke and Kendall are very close with her. *She is one of Abby's favorite dancers. *Nia and Payton are not her very good friends, but they are friends, *Maddie says that she is perfect. *Abby says that her best feature for dance are her facial expressions, her turns and her flexibility. *She has walked the Red Carpet more than a thousand times. *She has sung the "The Star Spangled Banner" over 100 times. *She has 193 crowns. *She has won a national title 372 times. *Starla says that Maddie and Kalani are her best friends on the set because they all have a lot in common. *Mackenzie says that she is like a big sister to her. *Abby says that her signature face is named, "The Starla Face". *Mackenzie loves her. *Abby has never yelled at her. *Abby loves her. *Abby says that she is Maddie and Kalani's twin because she dances exactly like them. *She loves Maddie and Mackenzie, they're like sisters to her. *She is usually on the top or middle of the pyramid. Pyramid Season 1 Week 1: Week 2: Week 3: Week 4: Week 5: Week 6: Week 7: Week 8: Week 9: Week 10: Userbox Starla Micheals Code: Starla Micheals Gallery Category:Characters created by Fiolet4eva Category:Recurring Characters Category:Recurring Characters created by Fiolet4eva Category:Pairings with Flynn Category:Pretty Category:Teens Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Micheal Family Category:A+ Students Category:ALDC Category:Dancers Category:Shake It Up, Chicago Dancers Category:Pairings with Starla Category:Userboxes Category:Cheerleaders Category:Type B's Category:Twins